


Hi! Welcome To...o... H..ELL

by AmongstTheBeans



Series: The Kingdoms Of Massacre [1]
Category: Magic - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: -Angel, -Demon, -Fallen Angel, Angst, Another Big Bad Guy, Author Is Not Sleeping, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Bear Kingdom, Beings Kingdom, Bird Kingdom, Blood, Different Kingdoms, Dog Kingdom, Dragon Kingdom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farm Kingdom, Feline Kingdom, Fox Kingdom, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Humans Kingdom, Hurt/Comfort, Insect Kingdom, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Regrets, Reptile Kingdom, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, Wait Am I The Bad One?, We Die Like Sleep Deprived Dumbys, Why Did I Write This?, Wolf Kingdom, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheBeans/pseuds/AmongstTheBeans
Summary: MAJOR ANGST AND DEPRESSION SO... you have been warnedThe kingdoms were once connected. Peaceful at most. Till the Humans took over. After 30 of the Hakio War the kingdoms are in peace. The humans shamed and defeated. But tensions are still high between the kingdoms that supported the Humans. As a signal of good years upcoming the kingdoms decide to send one of there own to participate in a school for everyone.But what happens when they learn the truth between the Humans and the others?When they learn that the Humans didn’t start it...(Updates once a week or more dunno till finished, srry if it’s late I have 4 other things)Btw the tag Gacha Life is cause its inspired by a random Gacha Life Story I saw (leave me the fuck alone)
Relationships: Audria/Maddilyn, Joy Dies Alone :p, Justine/Jake, Lynne/Efern, Maddilyn/Shawn, Moon/Jade, Shallow/Kiainm
Series: The Kingdoms Of Massacre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Noom noom draft time!

no ones ever gonna find this cause it’s not really in a fandom.

so thank you if you are seeing this! Thank you so much for seeing this and hopefully reading it!

You are the best human in the whole wide world!   
  


you have made a person feel happy!


	2. The War That Ruined Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info about the war

The Hakio War was a very long a cold war.

it started when the Humans rebelled against the equality of all kingdoms. They started a war against the rest of the kingdoms (except the ones that joined the humans) 

basically it was a very large bloodbath, 

The Humans had-

The Farm Kingdom

Half of the Beings Kingdom (it split with half of the fallen angels on the angels side and the other with the demons and the Human)

Dog Kingdom

Bird Kingdom

The other side had the -

Dragon Kingdom

Wolf Kingdom

Bear Kingdom

Feline Kingdom

Reptile Kingdom

The Fox Kingdom was neutral 

so was the Insect Kingdom

  
The war ended with the Humans losing. They were shamed and so were there alis.   
  


about a year later the leaders decided to send there heirs to a school with all of the kingdoms heirs. To try and settle a alliance.   
  


btw all the heirs have marks. So it’s different for every kingdom.   
  
dragon kingdoms is a pair of wings

felines is a paw print

dogs is a bone

humans is a 

wolfs is a moon 

bears is a clawed paw

farms is a cherry

Reptile is a scale

demons is a skull

angels is a heart


	3. School Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Peaceneis School’s records! Thanks for checking in t {REDACTED}! Are procedure is starting at your command!
> 
> (For anyone confused this chapter is a POV of {REDACTED})

Welcome to Peaceneis’s School for all Kingdoms!

Current Students!

Efen

Princess Neread Moon of the Feline Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Neread Luna of the Feline Kingdom.

Type- Short Haired Yellow colored Tabby

Stats-

UNDECIDED IF NEEDED TERMINATION 

Alive 

Prince Yori of the Wolf Kingdom. Daughter of King York of the Wolf Kingdom

Type- Brown + White rare wolf

Stats -

Ali

Alive

Prince Jake of the Bear Kingdom. Son of King Naimie of the Bear Kingdom.

Type- Rare brown and white bear

Stats- 

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Prince Jade of the Dragon Kingdom. Son of King Harper of the Dragon Kingdom

Type- Light blue sky dragon

stat

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Princess Shallow of the Dark Beings Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Nanj of the Dark Beings.

Type- Dark Spirit Demon

Stats -

Termination needed

Alive (we are working on it master!)

Princess Kiainm Sley of the Fox Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Sley of the Fox Kingdom.

Type- White and Orange rare 5 tailed Fox 

Stat-

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Prince Shawn of the Dog Kingdom. Son of King Han of the Dog Kingdom.

Type- White retriever

Stat-

Ali

Alive

Princess Maddilyn of the Human Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Katniss of the Human Kingdom

Type- Human

Stat-

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Princess Justine of the Angel Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Nevrn of the Angel Kingdom 

Type- Angel

Stats- 

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Prince Joyclen of the Bird Kingdom. Son of King Rain of the Bird Kingdom.

Type- Rare Rainbow Budgie 

Stats-

Need to be Terminated (we are getting there master!)

Princess Audria of the Farm Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Ram of the Farm Kingdom.

Type- Sheep

Stats-

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Princess Lynne of the Insect Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Lien of the Insect Kingdom.

Type- Fairy

Stats- 

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Prince Efern of the Reptile Kingdom. Son of King Isbe of the Reptile Kingdom

Type- Snake

Stats-

NOT KNOWN

Alive

Plan is successful so far master. All the heirs are on there way to the school. Part two of plan ANAHY is initiated soon.


	4. Oh... Why Can’t You Just Be Mine? (Audria POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddilyn was a close friend.  
> Until they tore us apart.
> 
> (Audria POV)

_”I promise I’ll never forget you!”_

_She ran circles around the picnic area. The stripped red and white cloth. They were burned into the back of my head, memories of what used to be. She laughed as I jumped on her and tackled her down onto the ground,_

_“I will never forget you best-y!”  
  
_

At the time I didn’t know how those words. That promise would echo in my brain 

_We laughed that day. We laughed about how we would always be together. Even Namione the maid at Maddilyn’s palace said that we were inseparable. The prisoners laughed at us. They shouted and jeered. They called me a toy for her to play with. The human and the little lamb. When they war was lost a year latter we were dragged apart. **by our own parents**. Back at my place I was lonely. Years passed without a friend. For I had always said,  
_

_”who needs another when I have Maddilyn?_

_I always thought that we would be together. No matter if we were just friends. Deep down I wanted more. I wanted her to love me. Just like I loved her. So when I got invited to the Peaceneis school I jumped in joy. For a time in my life I was finally gonna find my love again. I had waited all those years for her.  
  
_

The ground crunched beneath my feet. All was silent. Others were there but... the only person I looked for was **her.** I had waited for her. I had tried to never break my promise. Yet it was broken. I hadn’t broken it.   
  


Maddilyn stood across the courtyard. She looked different. More... trying to please others. _She had always been messy. There was always dirt on her legs. Her hair was always messy._ Yet here she stood. With her perfect ironed jeans and her sweatshirt that was perfectly straight. And her hair was pulled back into a bun. _“I hate having my hair up!”_ And right in front of my eyes she turned. And I knew at that moment why she was so different.

_”I don’t like boys that much! There so rude!” She sat next to me. Eating a cookie. And I nodded. I didn’t like boys too._ She never liked boys. Yet she was kissing one. She was kissing a dog. 

_do you remember when we used to laugh about kissing? Do you remember when you said you would never kiss a boy? Do you remember when you fell of a tree and landed on me? And when you accidentally kissed me on the cheek as I saved you from falling? I remember that. I remember how we didn’t make a big deal about it. Yet it was a big deal for me. Cause I liked you!  
  
_

_Have you ever had your heart broken before? Have you ever felt your heart breaking..._

_and breaking..._

_down to dust. And have you ever felt the dust flying away? The feeling of darkness? The feeling of never being full?_

__  
  
I didn’t really expect you to. But if you did, how did it feel. How did it feel?

_It sure felt awful for me._

I didn’t even attempt to say hello. She would find out I was there soon enough. Cause the cruel fate of this world decided. To put us in the same dorm...

_you broke me Maddilyn..._

_**why can’t you just be mine?** _

_**it would be so much easier...** _


	5. Hi! My Name Is Maddilyn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddilyn POV

_Shawn was very annoying. Sure he was my “fiancé” but fuck that! He was very clingy. Making sure I didn’t cheat on him. Like I could! No one else in the world liked me anyway. My mother called me a disappointment. My dad never liked me. Everyone else from any kingdom hated me because of my dad’s choices. Apparently all humans thought they were better than everyone else. Only the Dog Kingdom was fine with engagement between the heirs. If only I could marry one of my own; a human. But all the boys were “peasants” in my kingdom_. So I was stuck with Shawn everywhere. He was a clingy boyfriend and a bodyguard in one. So here I stood. In the court yard well everyone was coming in to the school.   
  


It was supposed to intimidate everyone to not hurt me. Cause Shawn was a very powerful and strong dog. Sure a few people gave us odd looks. At least that was the people that had been on dad’s side. All the other ones just glared.   
  


“Can we move now? I’m pretty sure we have intimated everyone!” Shallow was surely annoying. Just like Shawn she was assigned as a bodyguard to me. She was powerful enough that she could probably kill everyone in the whole school in a second. That was probably why she didn’t care about wut she looked like. She didn’t even care when Justine talked trash about her. Sure it wasn’t that much of a downgrade. But Justine was her sister. _You see when a angel/demon reaches 10 years of age they become a Angel or Demon. You can also get a fallen Angel but that’s rare._ Shallow and Justine had been siblings. So it was awkward. Anyway. Shawn flushed.   
  


“We still have 2 people left who are almost here. Lynne the Fairy. And Audria the Sheep,”

_You’ll never catch me!  
  
_

_Tag! I got you!_

Shallow sighed and sat down in the air. Did forget to mention she had wings? _Two left and than we’re done and I can finally collapse on my bed!_ I just had to hope I wasn’t roommates with someone who hated me! Me and Shawn were permitted to be together. Shawn’s ears perked up and I glanced around. There was a very scared little lamb looking around, _I know wut happens next!_ Shawn kissed me. Straight on the lips. It wasn’t filled with anything. Cause it was only to tell people that I was not to be messed with.   
  


And I swear that the little lamb turned and looked at me straight in my eyes. _Memories fly..._

_“Best friends forever?”_

_”Please don’t leave me...”_

_” ~~i love you...~~ ”_

_”I will never forget you best-y!”_

_a red and white picnic blanket.  
falling down... into **her** arms_

_laughing..._

_screaming..._

_crying..._

Shawn sighed as the little lamb walked away. Looking back... _one down._ Only the little fairy was left but I was done. Walking away from Shawns arms and Shallow’s glare I went to the register. A Fox stood at the register...

“Hi what can I do for yo-“

“Princess Maddilyn, Human,” The fox looked up and sighed.   
  


“K room 678 have a nice day!” _Great even the reception person is bias. Just ignore it..._ Ignoring Shawn I walked towards the dorm rooms. Room 678 was at the end of the hall. It was already slightly ajar so my roommate must have already came in. _Fingers crossed let’s hope it’s a ali._ Stepping through the door I opened my eyes. A little lamb looked back. _Red and white blanket..._

_”I’ll never kiss a boy!”_   
  


_“There so gross right?”_

_” ~~I love you~~ ”_

a little lamb looked back. Big green eyes. _Sitting at the seaside..._

_we were playing at the beach. Ignoring the war that influenced us. We were happy. The family of humans and lambs..._

_they used to say that she was just my little toy. We laughed. We killed them. We didn’t care how others felt._

_”I wish I could be with you forever...”_

_“do you like me?”_

_”of course I do! Your my best friend!”_

_”your my only one...”_

big blue eyes... red and white blanket...

”Audria?”

“Maddi...l...y...n?”


	6. “Just Be Nice To Eachother Ok?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mrs. Limda here!  
> I hope you all can get along!  
> We have had are differences but I hope we can still work together for a brighter future”
> 
> Yah right...
> 
> Justine  
> POV

“Mrs. Limda here! I hope we can all get along! We have had are differences but I hope we can still work together for a brighter future!” _Like that would happen._ The class was already divided into two. The good side and the bad side.

The Human...

The Sheep...

The Dog...

The Bird...

_The bad ones... the ones who declared war on a peaceful place... the FUCKING BITCHS.  
  
_

_The good ones who stood for what was right..._

The Dragon...

The Wolf...

The Bear...

The Cat...

The Snake...

_And the weak ones. The ones who couldn’t decide anything. Who stayed safe on the side lines..._

The Fox...

The Fairy...

We were all sitting in are small groups of friends. The good ones with the good. The bad with the bad. The Fox and The Fairy alone. Except the Dog... the once loyal servant of the Human was sitting alone too. 

And the Sheep and the Human were..

_hugging..._

_”I love you sister!”_

_sitting at the gates of the two palaces. We didn’t have parents. But we were the royals. Shallow was next to me. She was just as excited as I was. Twins were always put in Heaven or Hell together. We knew we were gonna stay together,_

_”I can’t wait to meet our new parents!”  
  
_

_“Same!”_

_The tester reached us. I stepped forward first. Outing the scanner over my mark the tester smiled.  
_

_“Lucky you! You get to go to heaven miss!”  
  
  
_

_Turning back and smiling to Shallow we both jumped up and down. This was it we were both going to Heaven! My wings were already budding! My halo had spawned and I was waiting for Shallow to come with me so we could play! The tester scanned Shallow’s mark.  
_

_”Please follow me... You got into Hell”_

_Pain..._

_Tears..._

_Shouting..._

_”I’ll never forget you sis!”_

_Budding wings..._

_horns..._

I never really loved you anyway Shallow.... 

_you aren’t my_ _sister..._

_”_ I guess we should start are lesson about how this school will help!” Mrs. Limda certainly wasn’t helping the mood. By the time the lesson was over everyone was still glaring at eachother. It didn’t help that lunch was next too.   
  


_the pearly gates still flashed through my mind. The dark gates as Shallow was dragged away. screaming..._

_”big sister I wanted to be just like you~”_


	7. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn POV

She never really liked me anyway.

_“Son come here, your fiancé has arrived!” Dad was excited for the arranged marriage. I wasn’t excited. I had no idea who this Maddilyn girl was. For all I knew she was the biggest brat in the world. Who knew, unlike other animals humans had a large range of emotions._   
  


_”I’m here...” and sure enough she stood there. The neatest human I had ever seen. She sure didn’t seem happy at all. Like she didn’t want to be here too. At that monument I realized I fell for her green eyes..._

_I thought we were happy together. Sure she never smiled, but I didn’t too. I thought she liked the days we spent alone together in her room._

_Sure I ignored the signs. The strange things she did liked her obsession with her red and white blanket. And the photographs that she would never show me. And thinking back she used to talk in her sleep about big blue... eyes._

_I have purple eyes..._

_I still fell for her..._

_It turned out she never really liked me. She liked the little lamb. With big blue eyes._

_it hurt to see her with “Audria”_

_doing everything that I wanted to do with her..._

_if only I could have her back. I never really had her I just like to pretend that I did..._

“We could just pretend you know...” we had agreed to be civil. Yet what if...

_Audria was the problem after all..._

_she doesn’t have to be right?_

_who knows..._

_maybe she might just disappear..._

that would be crazyy-


	8. Hello Again, Sister...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallow and Justine meet again...
> 
> Shallow POV

_“Big sister I wanted to be just like you~!”_

_I liked to kid myself that she really liked me, that she wanted us to be the best sisters. But as the years went by I realized that I was just a playdate to her. I never really knew why I was in Hell until i was separated from her. I had screamed and nearly murdered the tester.  
  
_

_He only had a few broken bones._

_I heard that he had to retire due to injures..._

_I didn’t really regret doing it. I got my revenge, and I wasn’t like if I just came willingly they would be like, “congrats you get to go to Heaven!”_

Justine was standing at the lockers were I had been told to go to. I wasn’t really sure why I had followed the mysterious note that had been in my locker. Maybe it was because I had a black belt in Martial Arts. Or that I had gotten magical dark powers when I become Hell’s princess.

_Maybe it was a trick.  
_

_she would be dead soon if it was a trick._

“Shallow?” Yep it was Justine. she looked different. Sure I hadn’t seen her for like 13 years but her personality was the same. She had weird features. Light Blue eyes. Light blond hair. Wings, white feathered wings.

_when we were young and faction-less we were completely white. Just white. No color. The only was to find someone was to find there voice._

“What is it Justine?” Justine looked crushed at my words. Maybe she was expecting a warm welcome. Maybe a hug.

_in Hell we didn’t really like each other. We never welcomed each other. We fooled around a lot. And I’m sure anyone from Heaven would be so angry if we said, “Hi bitch!” In Hell it was a joke. In Heaven it was “swearing” so I guess this is what 13 years in Hell makes you._

“Dude, what do you want? You can’t have called me all the way out here just to say hi!” My god. She did mean just to say hi.

_Let’s just be civil._

“Hi,” 

_Now we just walk away..._

_I don’t really care that she’s crushed do I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ones died yet...


End file.
